Twilight team
by EmMett WemMett
Summary: Bella is the best agent out there. Initiative, clever and loyal. Twilight team are made up of the best of the best. What will happen when the Quilleute gang from La Plush decide to wreak havoc? normal pairings.R
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Team**

**Chapter 1**

A man entered the room cautiously. He was fairly tall with short blonde hair and bright, piercing blue eyes. He was fairly young, early thirties at the most.

"Sit down Burke," the man on the computer instructed. He did not shout or even raise his voice, but still his voice radiated with importance and authority. The blonde man, Burke, sat down at the desk at the back of the room and faced the computer screen.

"Do you know why you are here?" the man on the computer said.

"Twilight team," Burke stated.

"Yes!" the man on the screen laughed, "Exactly! Twilight team needs a sixth member, and I think you know exactly who I mean"

Burke looked up, surprised. "You mean the girl?"

"Exactly! Exactly! The girl. She is perfect for this and we both know that she is far too good for her current team"

"Yes, I agree, but how are we going to do it? I mean she is part of the team. She won't come willingly, she's too loyal"

"Mmmmm" the ma on the computer mumbled to himself. "Well, I suppose we'd better kill her off"

"KILL HER OFF! ARE YOU MAD! SHE'S THE BEST AGENT WE'VE HAD IN YEARS!" shouted Burke, standing up, his face turning bright red.

"Honestly you prune. I don't mean literally. Just sedate the body for a while which brings me on to my next point……their next mission."

Burke raised his eyebrows and sat back down, his face returning to it's normal colour once more. came up. Burke clicked on it apprehensively. After reading the document he nodded slowly.

"Good. Well, the rest is down to On the computer screen, a file you. You have one month exactly. No more. No less. Are you clear?"

"Yes Mr Cullen, Sir"

**please review!! i have a great story line ahead, but i would really appreciate it if you would help me with some names.**

**here is the question i need help with.**

**_if you could have a team of spys/agents what would you call them. _**

**i will check the reviews after a week and the best idea will win...ummmm...24 hours with EDWARD CULLEN!!**


	2. Chapter 2: A new mission?

**sorry about delay, got caught up. Hope you like it. please review!**

"Swan, you're up

"Swan, you're up!"

I looked up at the combat coach. He was wearing a traditional martial arts suit with a black belt tied around his waist. I nodded and stepped forward to stand opposite my opponent.

He was about six feet tall with short black hair and a smug, self-satisfied expression on his face. I laughed to myself. It was another one of those bigheaded prats from Sherlock Team.

We both bowed to each other and then to the combat coach.

"Okay! Se Cha!" (Korean for 'you may begin')

I smacked him in the head with my foot, using a straight spin to get him off balance. It worked. He stumbled backwards. I heard cheers from my team, Ryder Team, from behind me, and saw the shocked expressions on the faces of the Sherlock Team. I grinned; this was going to be easier than I thought.

I waited for the boy to regain his attack. Now he would either be clumsy or mad!

He Was Mad! Yes! That would make it twice as fun. I stood there, waiting for him to attack. He seemed to be waiting for me to do the same. I wouldn't give in. I had to wait. Just…a…bit…longer.

Then he charged, swinging a ten ton axe kick with him. I side stepped easily and cracked him to the head with a powerful turning kick. He fell onto the floor, not unconscious, but a bit confused.

"See Burke, she's perfect!"

"Yes, I know sir, I've got the chemical, but she'll notice. She's not stupid. How on earth do we explain that she's got to have one more jab than the rest?"

"I've already thought of that. Just mix it in with the malaria antibodies. It's quite safe. Now, Burke, you better go and get the Ryder Team. It's time for their new mission briefing!"

I walked back to the changing room with the rest of my team, Lauren, Angela, Mike, Tyler and our team leader Eric. We were talking about our prospects for this year. What missions would we be sent on? Could we finally win the Elite Shield?

I knew that the chances were next to nothing. Our team was rubbish. Not one of them could think on their feet or even plan ahead, except Angela. Angela was probably my only friend on campus. She was kind and very trustworthy.

"Will Ryder Team please report to General Burke's office? Immediately!" A voice rang out of the tannoy.

"Well, that's us," said Eric, edging in the opposite direction, towards General Burke's office.

"Yeah," Angela said, "Lets go."

I knew something was wrong. Nobody ever got a mission this early in the year.

Nobody.

**sorry, i know these chapters are a bit short, so you guys can't really review. the next chapter will be longer. just for the reference- twilight team will enter in chapt 4- so halfway there ) k thnx**

**jennifer chen- btw has anyone realised where my name comes from. if you do, feel free to tell me- how bout in a review.**

**if u want to know, then review and i'll tell you**


	3. so sorry

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I have an AN so early in the story, but I won't be able to update for seven weeks or so!!**

**Can u guys plze plze review, and if I get over 100, or so, I'll find a way to update sooner! btw anyone can review, even if u don't have an account )**

**Plze read my other stories! They're on my profile. Luv ya all 4 reading, reviewing, and putting my stories on an alert.**

**I'm rly rly sorry!**

**Jennifer Chen**


	4. Chapter 3 and 4 to get back up to norm

**I'm sorry i haven't updated for ages. I'm back now =)**

**Mett Cullen**

Chapter 3

We went to General Burke's office and knocked on the door. He opened the door and beckoned for us to sit down on the chairs on one side of his desk.

"I suppose you know why you're here?" he asked expectantly, taking the seat facing us.

"A mission?" Mike said numbly.

"That's right Mr Nelligan. Ryder Team has been selected for a special mission," he began, looking around at all of us. Angela squeezed my hand excitedly. "I understand that you have an uncle in India," he continued, looking at Tyler."

"Yeah, Uncle Mo," Tyler nodded solemnly.

"Exactly. That is why we have selected you for a mission in India. It starts next week. Here are your mission briefings," he said, passing us all a large pack of paper. I flicked through the sheets and certain words on the page jumped out at me.

_India_

_Mumbai_

_Infiltrate_

_Money_

_Slavery_

_Rogue_

_Raj Sharma_

I looked up as General Burke cleared his throat.

"And of course you'll all be needing injections." Lauren and Mike went green. "Is there a problem Mallory? Nelligan?" he said and I could swear I heard a hint of laughter in his voice. "You know that if you don't get the jabs, you won't be going."

"They'll get the jabs," Angela assured him, although she didn't seem that certain.

"They'd better," he said, talking to Eric. "Malaria is very common in those parts of India. I expect you all in the doctors room tomorrow at three pm sharp."

We all nodded and filed out of the room.

"Jabs," Angela sighed. "I hate jabs."

"Me too," I agreed. "They always result in me not being able to do martial arts for 24 hours."

"You and your martial arts," laughed Ang.

__________________________________________________________________________________

We all went down to the doctors studio with five minutes to spare.

"Have you all read your mission briefings?" Eric asked.

"Yes oh mighty team leader," Angela sighed.

"Don't use that tone with me," Eric snapped.

"Sorry mother," Angela grinned at me. "It won't happen again."

"I should hope not!" Eric sniffed.

"Ready for the injections?" I asked, looking pointedly at Lauren and Mike.

"I guess," Mike grimaced. At least he didn't turn green again.

"Come in!" A voice boomed from inside, causing us all to jump.

Eric stepped forward, keen as always to be the first one and the centre of attention.

"Come on!" he said, beckoning us with his head. I sighed and followed him in, the others close behind me.

"Good," a brown haired man with piercing blue eyes said. "I want you all to sit out there," he motioned towards a few chairs on the other side of a black glass window. "I'll call you up when it's time. Eric, you're first."

Eric looked sick. More so that Lauren and Mike, which was definitely saying something.

"Good luck," Angela said, just before we left the room.

We sat outside for about ten minutes per person and I was the last one to be called.

"Isabella Swan!" the doctor called. I smiled weakly at my friends and went in.

"Take a seat," he said, and I sat down on a large chair in the middle of the room.

"Don't be anxious, it won't take long." He said, and I though I saw a vague hint of a smile on his lips.

He took out a needle which already contained a green liquid and asked me to relax my right arm. He took a small bit of cotton wool in his other hand and injected the antibodies. It hurt. It really hurt, but I didn't flinch.

As soon as the entire contents of the syringe had been injected into me, he clamped the cotton wool over the mark to prevent the blood flow. He reached over and placed the syringe down and took a piece of tape to keep the cotton wool in place.

"You can go now. But I want all six of you to rest. You'll be called for your mission in three days." With that, he turned his back to me. I slid off the chair and went back out into the other room.

"Did it go alright?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, it was okay," I said shrugging. "Same as any injection I suppose. He said to rest for the rest of the day, so do you want to go back up to our dorm?"

"Why not?" Angela shrugged.

"Actually, I wanted to find Mr Hal about our next weapons training," Eric said pompously.

"The doctor said to rest," I pointed out.

"So?" Lauren said, joining in the conversation.

"So we should do as we've been told," I said slowly.

"Who put you in charge?" Eric asked.

"No one, but the doctor said…"

"Bella, it doesn't matter," Mike said.

"But…"

"Enough. I'm going to find Mr Hal," Eric announced.

"Me too," everyone else said, apart from me and Angela.

Once everyone had left, I sighed.

"Shall we go up to our room?" Angela asked.

"Yeah," I yawned loudly. "Is it just me, or are you really sleepy?"

"Just you," she laughed. "But it's cool. You went to bed later than us last night so you should be tired."

"I guess," I laughed.

We walked back up to the room. I changed into my pj's and got into my covers.

"Night," I grinned.

"Night," Angela said.

I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. I was gone. Out of it. Completely.

**Hope you guys like. Please Review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter …

I stretched, keeping my eyes closed. I was just so tired. My arms wouldn't move. I tried again, harder and harder. Nothing worked. I tried to force my eyes open, but they wouldn't move either. I was stuck. Completely. Absolutely.

"Don't try and move," a voice said, coming closer. "It'll just waste your energy." I knew that voice…but I couldn't quite place it. It was deep and he seemed to form his words very carefully.

I tried to speak but my lips were as paralysed as the rest of my body.

"Don't try and reply, it'll only waste more energy," the voice said, as though able to read my attempted movements. "Just relax, and slowly, you should regain control over your body."

I didn't want to relax. Who was this man? Why was he talking to me? Why couldn't I remember his name!?!

"Trust me," the voice continued. "Relaxing will help." Trust him? How could I trust him? Oh for the love of Pringles… WHO WAS HE?

I relaxed, despite my better judgement. It couldn't hurt, could it?

Slowly, but surely, I began to regain composure. I lifted my arm up slowly and felt it brush against a hard, leather surface. My eyes flickered open to see a large light positioned high above me. Finally, I sat up and looked around.

I was in a large open room. Test tubes were on a desk next to me containing an assortment of different colour liquids. A monitor next to me showed a record of my heart beat, strong and steady throughout.

"Feel better?" a voice asked. I spun round to face the person and saw General Burke and…and another man. He had short blonde hair and was about six feet tall. Blue eyes, well dressed, he looked as though he'd just walked off a male catwalk. He was gazing down at me with a mix of interest and something else. Something that looked a lot like fatherly concern.

"Hello," I said, frowning at him.

"Bella," General Burke stepped forward. It was his voice that I'd heard earlier. "Welcome back."

"Back?" I frowned harder. Back to what?

"Back to life, of course!" the blonde man enthused.

"Back to life…but I haven't been dead…" I began. Then it dawned on me. The tiredness, the jabs…everything.

"Indeed," the blonde man continued. "We're sorry we had to do this, but it was for the best." The best? What did he know about the best? And, for that matter, who was he? "I am Carlisle Cullen, founder of this college."

This was Carlisle Cullen! The man behind _EVERYTHING!_ I stared, opened mouthed at him. It had been Eric's aim, ever since we'd first started at this school, to be the first ever pupil to meet the founder and here I was, face to face. Damn, Eric. Angela. Ryder team!

"What…what happened to the others," I asked, panicking.

"They're fine," Mr Cullen said, holding my shoulder.

"But I'm not there. I'm here. What's going on?" I asked.

"Look, a lot's happened since the injections. Come with me and I'll explain everything." I looked around at General Burke. He looked guilty and didn't quite catch my eye.

Mr Cullen led me to an office on the floor above and told me to sit down on a chair opposite him.

"Well, I suppose we'd better start from the injections," he cleared his throat quietly. "Your injections were not really for malaria and such, they were more of a cover for a small but effective drug called hasagè. This drug has the potential to render a person dead for up to 367 hours. It's a very harmful little thing if used wrongly, but if used correctly…it can be the secret to all successes."

"So you made the doctor give me the drug," I continued.

"Exactly! That was my plan," he smiled warmly at me.

"Your plan?" I asked, staring up at him like he was mad. "To make it look as though I was dead! To make everyone think I was dead! What kind of person are you?" I scoffed.

"A very clever one," he said simply. I stared up at him. Who did he think he was? "My plan was for you to transfer. To become one of the elite, and, in short, become a part, the final part of TWILIGHT TEAM!" he announced. I sat there, the grin back on my face. Was he mad? Twilight team.

"Don't tell me, there's an eclipse team too," I laughed.

"No…" he paused. "But that's not a bad idea for the future.

"Come on," I began. "An elite team?"

"Yes. We've been watching your progress for some time and believe that you would be the perfect addition to this elite team. Hence why we faked your death. To allow you to be a part of it. I think you will like them." he motioned towards the door and five people walked in.

The first one was blonde, like Mike, but much better looking. He had piercing blue eyes and amazing cheekbones.

"Hi," he said, coming up to me. "I'm Jasper."

"Bella," I said numbly.

"And I'm Alice," a small girl with spiky black hair skipped up to me and took my hands in hers. "We're going to be such friends." I laughed. Weirdly enough, I had the feeling that she was going to be right.

"Emmett!" a voice boomed and a large hand appeared in front of me. I looked up to see an enormous boy with muscles literally the size of my head, grinning manically at me. "And this is Rose!" he continued in the same loud voice.

A blonde girl stepped forward. She was amazingly pretty. They all were. And then came the last member…

"I'm Edward," a bronze haired boy stepped forward and beamed at me. I blushed.

"Hi," I said happily. This was going to be an interesting term…


End file.
